


A Mistake

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	A Mistake

“你说他们会是什么表情？”Henry推了推身边一模一样的人。

“不知道。”Clark在Henry的苦苦哀求和威逼利诱下终于摘掉了眼镜，蓝色的眼睛和他的平行世界的兄弟不差分毫。

“我猜老蝙蝠会非常生气，”Henry自顾自地笑了起来，“他会把你操进床垫里。”

Clark不得不承认这个世界的他要开放得多。他们在一次错误的传送中来到了这个世界，那可是个相当糟糕的相遇。

他和Bruce被传送到了不同的地点，而Clark却不知道。他在恢复知觉的第一时间就冲到了他的Bruce面前：“你没有受伤吧？”

而Bruce似乎有些疑惑，“Henry？你在片场，刚才拿一下根本没有砸到我。我说过不用担心这些，你又不是真的Superman.”

“我……”Clark环视了一圈，明白瞭望塔的传送装置出故障了。

那Bruce到底在什么地方呢？

“我说过很多次了，你下次再进我的化妆间要先敲门。”Henry刚拍完上一条，他拽过一条毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发。

而Bruce静静看着Henry的动作，他知道这不是他的Clark，尽管他们非常相似。

不，应该是一模一样。

但是Henry身上无时不刻带着一种骄纵的色情，就像是被所有奢靡和优雅浇灌的温室花朵。

之后Bruce的看法将会被证实，那看似英俊阳光的外表下面藏着最放肆的欲望。

“在结束后来找我。”Henry换上了Superman的戏服，手指灵活地将房卡别在了Bruce的腰带里，另一只手不安分地勾勒Bruce胸前的标志。

“所以这是怎么回事？”就在这时Ben推门进来了，带着Clark和红肿的脸颊。

“Bruce？”

“Ben？”

两个声音同时响起，就在下一秒Ben将Henry从Bruce的怀里一把拽了回来，而Bruce也不动声色地站在了Clark的身后。

“你的脸怎么了？”Henry扳过Ben的脸问道。

“嗯，他以为我是你来着……”Clark解释道。

“所以你企图吻他。”Bruce突然走近了自己的平行世界人物。

“Hey，我只是想拉他一下。”Ben并没有示弱，毕竟在拍摄期的Ben在各方面和Bruce都没有多少差别。

“好了，大个子们。”Henry站出来尝试分开两人，“你们最好先藏起来，等我们结束之后再说。”

“你们好了吗？”Zack的声音突然响了起来，就在导演进门的瞬间被藏在门后的Bruce一记手刀击晕了。

“我想大家可以趁机认识一下。”Clark抱歉地说道。

就这样两个世界的情侣们的沟通越来越密切，Ben和Henry的家几乎成了Bruce和Clark的度假胜地。没错，一个绝对不会有什么神经病或者外星邪恶势力入侵的地方。

而现在Clark和Henry正藏在Wayne宅邸的某个房间的大床上的被单下面，就像两只被藏好的献祭品等待恶魔的降临。

“你确定他们收到消息了？”Henry不耐烦地问道，被蒙在被单下面的时间不算长，但是他有些无聊了。

“当然，我——”Clark的话还没有说完两人身上的遮蔽物就被掀起来了。

Bruce和Ben正站在床边看着躺在床上一丝不挂的两只肥美的兔子，Bruce只穿着马甲和衬衫，而Ben是日常的T恤和夹克。

“Happy birthday！”Henry一下子就扑到了Ben身上，双腿自然而然的盘在Ben的腰上。

而Clark则将脸埋入Bruce宽大粗糙的手掌，在掌心落下一个吻，“Happy birthday.”

Henry从来都不隐藏自己的欲望，他迫切地吻上Ben的嘴唇，双手滑向了Ben胯间的巨物。Ben将Henry放回床上，双手握上膝盖向两边掰开，Henry柔软的会阴在粗糙的牛仔布料上蹭出一道水渍。

另一边的Clark正含着Bruce的阴茎来回的吞吐，看着它在自己眼前慢慢胀大变硬。每次Bruce扣着他的头逼他吞下更多的时候，Clark都能感觉到Bruce身上隐隐约约皮革与烟雾的味道，这让他下身湿糯。

是的，双生子身上藏着不为人知的秘密。

Ben掐着Henry的大腿根部将腿分得更开，在颤颤巍巍挺立的阴茎下面藏着一道鲜红的肉缝。Ben并不着急打开那里，他先是包住整条裂缝在外面舔舐，这样的动作让Henry发出了一声重重的鼻音。

浅浅深入的舌尖来回逗弄阴核，Ben恶意地间或用牙齿轻轻碾一下阴核。很快Henry就湿透了，他一手揉捏着自己的乳尖，一手照顾滴水的阴茎。

“嗯……里面一点……”Henry不满地用脚背蹭着Ben的阴茎。

这时Ben恶意地将舌尖深入，模仿性交的 方式进出。Ben从来不是多话的床伴，每次他都能让Henry哭着求他放过自己。

“哈啊——”Henry很快就挺着腰喷出了潮吹液，透明的液体被Ben尽数吞下。Henry正享受这高潮过后的眩晕，而Ben已经将沾满粘液的手指伸向了他的后穴。

“够了。”Bruce抽出了阴茎拍拍Clark的脸颊，深知自己丈夫用意的Clark温驯地趴在床单上，将自己的肉臀送到Bruce手上。

和Henry一样，Clark阴穴分泌的液体已经含不住了，随着Bruce来回揉捏的动作向外流，滴在床单上晕开。Bruce用手指插入搅动几下后再拔出，连着的银丝粘在Clark的会阴部，一直连到后穴。在Bruce这样反复了几次以后Clark也控制不了自己的声音了，甜腻的声音和Henry毫不遮掩的呻吟混合在一起。

“求你……”两人几乎同时发出了哀求，滴水的蜜穴无人照顾，Clark在Bruce第三次撤出手指的时候达到了自己今晚的第一次高潮。潮吹液和精液同时射了出来，沾满了Bruce的手掌还射花了自己的小腹。而Henry在Ben的舔弄下又潮吹了一次，并且也射出了精液。

而Ben和Bruce就像商量好一样绝不真正满足他们的妻子，在确认后穴已经扩张好了之后，都挺身进入了紧致的肠道。粗长的阴茎一下子就顶到了前列腺的深度，特殊的身体构造让Henry和Clark能享受到双重的快感。

快速的耸动让身下人的呻吟声都被冲破了，而Bruce和Ben正用手指玩弄着蜜穴，拨弄里面潮湿柔软的结构，让娇妻们颤抖着抽咽。

“进来啊……”这回Clark率先求饶了，酸胀的小腹让他眼角发红。

“进那里啊？”Bruce捂上Clark的小腹，在他耳边诱惑地问道。

“前、前面……”Clark羞红了脸，无论两人做过多少次，Clark依然害羞得像初经人事的新娘。

“这是你要求的。”Bruce低声笑着，拔出了后穴中的阴茎，转而插入了早就张开的阴道。宫颈已经打开了，里面的热液浇在Bruce的阴茎上。柔软和潮湿的紧缩着，紧紧包裹着Bruce的阴茎。

而Henry也哭着要求Ben狠狠地进入，在Ben进入的瞬间Henry攀上他的脖子宣告性地吻上了Ben的嘴唇。耸动的胯部发出淫靡的水声，飞溅的液体溅在了Ben没有完全脱下的裤子上。

最后两人交换了一个眼神，将滚烫的种子射入了自己妻子柔软的宫房里。

一年后

“拜托了，”Clark将婴儿车推到Henry面前并送上了奶瓶，“就一天。”

“好吧，我要Alfred的小甜饼作为回报。”Henry放下自己的孩子，接过了摇篮。

“没问题，”说罢，Clark便消失了。

“我把发布会取消了。”Ben说着走来，看着Henry充满爱意的抱着婴儿，“是谁说生孩子是个错误来着？”

“是么？那你今晚睡书房吧，我们只有一张婴儿床。”Henry扭头走开了。

“Hey，我又没说错什么。”Ben有些无奈。

不过谁在乎呢？反正他的小妻子最后还是会偷偷来书房爬上那张窄窄的单人床。


End file.
